Disimulo
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Quizás algún día se atrevería a admitir sus sentimientos y a encarar al objeto de sus deseos pero, por el momento, fingiría prestarle atención a cierto vecino molesto que tenía mientras bebía su preciado tequila; todo para disimular si su mirada se desviaba a donde no debía. [Personajes: México, mención de Vaticano]


Titulo: Disimulo

**Resumen**: Quizás algún día se atrevería a admitir sus sentimientos y a encarar al objeto de sus deseos pero, por el momento, fingiría prestarle atención a cierto vecino molesto que tenía mientras bebía su preciado tequila; todo para disimular si su mirada se desviaba a donde no debía.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: OC!Emiliano/México, Alfred/Estados Unidos, mención de OC!Alessandro/Vaticano*

**Género**: Romance, yaoi

**Rating**: Todos público

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Inspiración**: Un comentario de Fía en un rol XD

**Dedicatoria**: Para ma pokémon, Fía Quetzalcoatl~ (?)

**Disclaimer**: Alfred de Himaruya. Emiliano mío y de Alessandro (?), Alessandro de Fía (y el único OC de Vaticano bien hecho que he visto, debo decir)

**Notas**: Fanfic fail, pero espero que guste~ uwu

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había crecido con aquella idea, la idea de que Dios existía, de que era el principio y el fin de todo, de que todo se debía a él, todo era gracias a él; la idea de que ese Dios era alguien bondadoso, a la vez que alguien capaz imponer castigos bastante crueles si se le desobedecía y no se le pedía perdón con verdadero arrepentimiento. Había crecido también con la idea de que Dios tenía un representante en la tierra, alguien casi tan perfecto y sagrado como él. No, no se trataba del papa, sino de alguien más, alguien que podría ser como él si no fuera por ese detalle: representaba a la iglesia católica, a Dios. Se trataba, por supuesto, de la Santa Sede, de ese ser que representaba al Vaticano. Un ser _casi_ perfecto, _casi_ sagrado; un ser a quien aprendió a admirar desde pequeño, y a quien aún ahora, casi cinco siglos después, seguía admirando.

Era normal, ¿no? Admirarlo, amarlo, demostrarle devoción, darle fidelidad, buscar complacerlo. Todas esas cosas, eran perfectamente normales, ¿no? Si era así, ¿por qué se sentía tan extraño en ese momento? ¿Por qué no se atrevía a acercarse a él y se conformaba con mirarle desde lejos? ¿Por qué mirarle así le incomodaba? ¿Por qué le llenaba de nervioso? Si Vaticano volteaba, si se daba cuenta de la mirada, no tendría que hacer más que disculparse si había importunado, y el asunto quedaría arreglado sin más.

Ah, pero es que el problema no era sólo el observarlo sin atreverse a acercarse, el problema era el motivo porque el que hacía eso. Sus sentimientos, sus sentimientos, esos eran los que causaban el conflicto.

Su forma de admirarlo… Su forma de amarlo… No era anormal que un católico devoto hiciera ambas cosas, pero su forma de hacerlo…

Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. No, no podía estar sintiendo _eso_, no por un hombre, no por Vaticano. Eso iba contra Dios, eso podía hacer que Vaticano adquiriera una pésima imagen de él.

—¡México! —La voz de cierto _gringo_, tan oportuna como siempre…

—¡¿Qué?! —Aunque el mexicano se estuviera mostrando agresivo por fuera (como de costumbre cuando se trataba de Estados Unidos), por dentro le agradecía pues, si bien al principio se había sobresaltado, la interrupción del estadounidense le había distraído de sus sentimientos anormales (y homosexuales, aunque se negaba a admitir que fueran así. Prefería quedarse sólo con el "anormales").

Y cuando Estados Unidos preguntó si le ocurría algo al notar una actitud un tanto extraña en él, México respondió con un seco "nada", justo después sacó una pequeña licorera y dio un trago, lo necesitaba y, además, eso demostraría que era el mismo México de siempre. ¿Razonamiento estúpido? Quizá, pero él estaba seguro de que beber tequila era una excelente forma de disimular.

Quizás algún día admitiría sus sentimientos, y quizás ese día se atrevería a encarar a Vaticano pero, por el momento, se concentraría en la conversación del estadounidense y en su bebida; así sería más fácil disimular si su mirada volvía a desviarse hacia donde estaba Vaticano.

Sólo debía hacer eso… disimular sus miradas, sus sentimientos, disimular todo hasta que pudiera admitir u olvidar sus sentimientos.

Fin

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Notas finales**: es la clase de fic que siento como "incompleto", pero no se me ocurre que más escribir sin redundar, y no creo poder convertirlo en multichpater, ergo, se queda como one-shot y espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Las opiniones se agradecen~ uwu


End file.
